Returning Spirits
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: 5 years ago a man took 6 children from there homes and erased them from time. There parents are the only ones who remember. Now, the man who kidnapped them is dying. There parents are on a hunt for there children. Two new worlds collide. Will the 6 children escape the man? Will they be stopped? "Noah's missing, master." He informed his master nervously. "WHAT?"


**Returning Spirits**

**Disclaimer: I Don't total drama**

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

A man, with a long coat, covering everything up, stood on a hill, his boots and black hat made him unseen. The wind blew strong on the stormy night, trees fell. Yet the man stood on the hill. Animals, mostly dead, fell onto his clothing, whenever the animals touched the man's leather clothing, the animal dropped and the wind sent it away with it's strong breeze. The man looked down a smirk was placed upon his lips, he lifted up his hand, which was covered with a set of leather gloves. He had five fingers up. Silence. Slowly one finger disappeared off of the man's hand. In the village below, full of houses chatting was heard. Another two fingers disappeared; screaming was quickly heard. His thumb wobbled, before quickly disappearing. Crying, screaming was heard, a tornado in the distance began to come towards the man.

People watched the man, children in hand a few woman tried to reason with man, only to get no answer. 6 Children were cooped up in houses, they watched as other houses flew away. A blonde haired girl with a small ponytail shivered as she walked out of her house, she pulled the doorknob, she was tiny for her age so it took some might. Eventually when the girl had opened it, she had stumbled near the fire place, luckily she was unharmed. Dusting herself off, she she ran out of the door. She fell out of her floating house. "W-wh.." Stuttered the girl in fear. Suddenly the man on the hill glanced at the girl, he quickly made a motion, he was ready to clap his hands. He saw 5 other children, watching Bridgette, as that was her name, in shock.

"Looks like, instead of 1 person going." The man spoke with a deep, grating voice. "Those 6 will have to be erased." The man rubbed his hands, "Master will be proud." The man clapped his hands, everything stopped, only 12 people in the whole world could still move. As the confused 6 parents looked around, they noticed everything had stopped, the people, the tornado, but they looked up at the man, all of them, a dad, 2 mothers, 1 sister and 1 brother, they were all the guardians, which would soon have there lives ruined. "Stupid humans!" Yelled the man, this alarmed everyone, they were all to scared to move. "Have one last glance at your children, before they are GONE!"

"Mommy, mommy!" Bridgette bobbled up to her mother, who picked up Bridgette and embraced her tightly, "5 children are disappearing." Bridgette tried to point to the houses, however her hand was disappearing. Her mother began to sob. While all the other parents ran over the grass to get to there houses. There children all pounded on the window's and doors. No one could get out. A tanned girl was sobbing, she was one of the fastest to disappear, she only had her head. Her dad pounded on the door; the dad blinked however and his daughter was gone. He began to cry.

"Dad, dad!" Yelled the girl, "HELP!" The dad rushed to the sound of his daughter's voice, he looked at the hill. The man had the girl in his grip, she struggled intensely to get out. The dad, obviously petrified walked up to the man, until the man pulled out a gun; "One step closer and it's..goodbye." He taunted; "Jervais is going to like this!" The man gasped, his face registered what he had just said. "No, I have revealed master's name!" The man clapped his hands, all six parents saw whiteness, before being in there houses in bed.

Each thing had been restored to normal. A scream rang throughout the whole village. Numerous more did throughout the night, all together 6 people had reported missing children. However, no one believed any of them. They didn't know any Bridgette or any of the other children who had disappeared when the man had came. All six parents couldn't sleep.

Bridgette's mother was in her bed, shaking, whenever she shut her eyes, she had a vision. Unintentionally, the woman shut her eyes. It was dark whenever she shut her eyes, then the man took off his mask and revealed a peach face, with rosy red cheeks, green eyes, brown hair and small black pupils, worst of all the man held, Bridgette. Also the man put his mask back on and held a note, every once in a while a few words from the note would pop out and she could read some of it, however when the important words came, the vision stopped. Unknown to anyone, this happened to every parent who had there kids disappear, with no seemingly remembering them.

A blonde haired woman, in the house next door to Bridgette's mother's, had also had her child kidnapped; she got out her phone and called 911. "My son is missing and no one remembers him." The mother said into the phone. "No I am not crazy!" Yelled the woman in the phone. "Get me, Versidous." After a groan, the woman ended the conversation. "I am getting my Noah back!" Yelled Noah's mother. She got up, knelt under head and opened a specially carved wooden box, a phone, golden with a skull on it was soon grabbed by the woman, who called 911 again. "Hello, Monster 911, Jervais has returned." She growled begrudgingly, "Yep. You didn't destroy him, and now it's personal." Hissed Noah's mother, before shoving the phone into her special box and placing it under her bed.

At the window, a tanned man father had heard everything and looked shocked. "M-monsters." He mouthed, "Maybe, that's what took my sweetpie and caused no one to remember anything.." The man gasped. "But then how does N-nolan- no-Noah! Yes, that's the boy's name, or was, how does Noah's mother know about this and why?" He asked himself. "Hmm.."


End file.
